Awkward Situations and Mitchie wonders why
by letscall-l
Summary: Its when her t-shirt lifts slightly so her back is scratching against the bark of the tree she’s pressed up against, does Mitchie finally realize what’s happening. FEMSLASH Tess/Mitchie


Title: **Awkward situations ( and Mitchie wonders why she's always in them )**

Author: argent-hence-the-name

Fandom: Camp Rock

Pairing: Mitchie Torres/ Tess Tyler

Summary: Mitchie wonders just how today turned out like this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, if I did Tess would totally rock Mitchie's socks =p

Its when her t-shirt lifts slightly so her back is scratching against the bark of the tree she's pressed up against, does Mitchie finally realize what's happening. She realizes that it couldn't have happened anywhere except Camp Rock as she feels nails against her stomach and gasps from her mouth. Mitchie also realizes, as her Lowlife belt is roughly dragged open, and a cool, lithe hand slides underneath her jeans and into her boyshorts - that Tess realized all of this first.

-----***-----

Her second summer at Camp Rock had finally come around. Breathing in the familiar surroundings brought back the memories of all the campfire jams she attended and all the rhythms that flowed through the people she was there with.

Within minutes of skillful location, (via text message) Mitchie had settled comfortably with Caitlyn, Sander, and Lola. Over the school period the group had kept in contact online. Mitchie spent countless hours on AIM talking to Caitlyn, but after 5 minutes of 'real life' contact Mitchie was laughing like she hadn't since...last summer!

Peggy, or as she went by now, Margaret even stopped by with Ella, followed closely by Shane Grey, who was settling his girlfriend into Camp. Mitchie remembered staring at the reformed popstar, his sweeping hair falling over his eyes as he gave her a small smile. Mitchie ignored the guilty pool in her stomach as she replayed their breakup.

"Hey." Mitchie turned away as Caitlyn nudged her "You alright?" her friend questioned. Mitchie watched as Shane threw his arm around Peggy affectionately and grinned.

"Fine." she replied.

"Well thats what your 4 am emails said too!" Caitlyn joked. Mitchie faked shock and laughed back at her initial surprise, watching the unveiling of Peggy's duet with Shane and the rumors that went with it.

"I'm happy for them."

"Well someone's defiantly not." Caitlyn said pointedly. Her gaze fixated on a skinny blonde exiting a black limo. Tess Tyler didn't even remove her gucci sunglasses and the disgust was there.

Mitchie scoffed slightly at the diva's reaction. She thought back to Final Jam, at the Superstars change of heart.

"Some people never change." Caitlyn turned back to Lola and Sander. Mitchie looked up at Tess, staring curiously. Was the change still there? She wondered.

The blonde flipped her hair and twisted her attention away from the couple. Mitchie blinked rapidly as Tess's glance fell on her. Said Tess paused almost inquisitively at the brunette before swiftly storming off in the direction of her assigned cabin.

Mitchie shook her head, trying to make sense of ...whatever that was. Tess did not just smile at her.

-----***-----

Mitchie sighed for the tenth time.

"Who'd you get?" she asked Caitlyn. The future music producer flipped through her activity sheet whilst eating a piece of toast.

_"Urgh! Why couldn't your mom cook again this year!" _ Was Mitchie's greeting in the Mess hall the first morning and every morning after that for a week.

Mitchie sighed again, 11. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and swallowed her food to answer.

"Andy. Sweet, Drum boy." Caitlyn's celebration was cut short by a semi-loud shriek from the opposite of the mess hall.

"Can I say I'm ill, do you think Brown will buy that?" Mitchie pondered aloud. " I mean a musical treasure hunt isn't exactly priority." She winced "Let alone a three legged one..."

Caitlyn picked up Mitchie's untouched toast.

"...You got Tess didn'tcha?" Mitchie's head hit the table in defeat.

"At least it's not until tomorrow." Caitlyn added brightly.

-----***-----

Safe in Cabin Drumroll Mitchie listened to the faint tapping of Caitlyn's keyboard. The girl didn't quit until well into the night most of the times, leaving Mitchie to her own thoughts.

It had been a constant barrage of moments ever since Tess had arrived, and Mitchie could safely say she didn't want any Tess drama like last year. Her eyes drooped slightly as she recalled the past weeks...delightful encounters.

_"Nice to see you this year Mitchie" Tess stalked past her table, followed by a small group of lackeys who had obviously not wised up quick enough. Mitchie felt sorry for them, seen as she was in that position last year._

_"Even if your not in your apron, no part time job this year?" Tess' smirk was plastered onto her face as she walked to her table. Mitchie grabbed her knees in order not to follow the obnoxious blonde._

-----***-----

_Mitchie hurriedly shoved her shirt on as she heard the changing room doors open. Tess had decided that the old tricks were the best and had initiated a cupcake war in the mess hall...which true to its name was a mess with blue icing._

_"Damnit Tess" Mitchie breathed out as she wet her hair under the taps. The door slammed closed surprising Mitchie. The brunette uttered a curse as her head hit the shelf above the sink._

_"Damnit!" she yelled. Mocking laughter originated behind her as Mitchie caught Tess' smiling reflection. _

_"Great just the person I wanted to see." she said sarcastically. Tess brought a hand to her shoulder acting pleased._

_"Oh Mitchie I've missed you too."_

_"I really don't have time for this Tess" Mitchie grabbed her wash-bag and turned to leave._

_"Now you do." Tess moved forward practically pinning Mitchie against the sink as she glared at the brunette. _

_"Tess what the f-?"_

_"You think that I was just gonna let all that shit from last year slide, Torres?" Tess had grown over the summer, her 17 year old stance towered over Mitchie slightly._

_"Are you serious!?"_

_"I am perfectly serious."_

_"That was last summer, I thought you'd realized...changed!" Tess' smirk widened as she leaned enough to place her hand on the mirror behind Mitchie, pressing the singer harder into the cold sink._

_"Changed? I've had a long time to think about all this Torres, over 6 months of hearing 'This is me' on the fucking radio, watching Pop-tunes report on your break up with Shane and -" Mitchie glared._

_"Is this about Shane?"_

_"This is about me, Torres" Tess spat. "You and your little group aren't going to get away with the joke that was last summer, I swear it." After a moment Tess turned from the changing rooms. Only then did Mitchie collect the rest of her things._

-----***-----

_"Mitchie ! Come dance with us!" Lola called as she shimmied with Sander and popped with Caitlyn. Mitchie's trademark grin spread as she bounced to the floor. The whole of Camp was alive and rockin'! Mitchie lost herself in the lyrics until Sander tapped on her shoulder._

_"Mitch! I think your ringing!" Mitchie felt in her skinny jeans for her phone. A text._

_**( At least your bra is colour co-ordinated. xx T )**_

_Mitchie's mouth dropped as she opened the attachment on the text. The changing room filled her vision as she looked at herself strip off her shirt in the changing rooms and remove the blue icing from her skin before redressing. _

_"Shit!' _

_Caitlyn saw her friend's shocked expression and leered over Mitchie's shoulder._

_"What's going...ohemmgee Mitchie!"_

_Before she could say anything Mitchie fled from the Disco Jam and back to her cabin, missing the lurking Blonde with a satisfied smile lingering outside the hall._

-----***-----

Mitchie had most certainly had enough already. The light coming from Caitlyn's laptop ceased and within moments the girl was sleeping. Mitchie sighed and watched the dark sky above, wishing that the morning wouldn't come too soon.

-----***-----

"Now! If at any time you need someone to come and find you, you blow on your whistle and make your way to the nearest base point." Brown called over the masses of Camp Rock teens attached at the ankle. Mitchie scowled, her only chance of exit foiled by Tess wearing the whistle around her neck possessively.

"You've all been given a treasure map, the objective is to find the treasure located somewhere in the area - this means Camp grounds, the zoned areas of the woods-" he emphasized the 'zoned' to the boys hopping around at the front.

" Technically there is no time limit but lunch is at 1.00 so think about it. If you get to the point you don't want to continue..."

This was it! Her chance to forfeit the afternoon with Tess!

"...well too bad! Now lets get going!' Brown waved happily as the majority of the couples began hobbling off in various directions. Mitchie and Tess stayed unmoving until Mitchie felt herself stumble.

"Hey!..."

Tess' all knowing attitude kicked in at her protest.

"This way Torres." Mitchie unwillingly was dragged towards the 'zoned parts' of the woods. A nervous lump formed in her neck as Tess directed their 'search'.

_"You think that I was just gonna let all that shit from last year slide, Torres?"_

Suddenly Mitchie wasn't so hopeful that they were going to find treasure.

-----***-----

The whistle bounced up and down on Tess' chest catching Mitchie's annoyed attention every few seconds. The map had been dumped at the last tree Tess managed to lead Mitchie into. The Brunette's left ankle was red raw and ached every time the duo moved forward.

"Tess."

"What?" was the scathing reply.

"Look I know you hate me and everything but can we stop? My ankle is killing me."

Hesitation. Tess didn't look at Mitchie while the Brunette crouched to observe her ankle.

_Bleeding...great._ Mitchie looked up, and straight into Tess' eyes. Tess' face was upbeat and she was sneering down at Mitchie.

"Good to see you know where you belong"

Mitchie shot up, stumbling back with Tess. Her arm grabbed a tree for support.

"Excuse me!"

"What? Its the truth Mitchie, you just don't realize how pathetic you are. You and your friends."

Mitchie's anger flared at the thought of Tess' insulting Caitlyn and Lola and Sander.

"Thats it, I am not taking this crap, we're going back."

"Incase you haven't noticed Mitchie we're not in the 'zoned areas', you weren't paying any attention to our route and oh look..." Tess dangled the whistle from her neck tauntingly in front of Mitchie before placing it beneath her blue shirt. Mitchie glared.

"But if you want to go..." From her back pocket Tess flipped a small knife, the kind seen on key rings. Mitchie looked confused as Tess handed the tiny instrument to her.

"...Feel free." Mitchie looked for signs that Tess was joking before lowering herself to cut the duct tape connecting their ankles. _Rrrrippp_. Home free. Mitchie's victory, however, was short lived.

Tess' arms shot out at Mitchie's shoulders dragging her up and sharply pushed the girl back against the tree.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you think I was just going to let you?" Tess' unnerving grin made Mitchie shiver at the girl's increasing proximity.

-----***-----

"What do you want from me Tess?" Mitchie was practically begging. She wants to run back to her cabin or further, back to her mom and just let out all the anger and frustration at being the target of Tess, yet again.

"What don't I want Mitchie? I want you to know how beneath me you are, how last year was hell for me so much that I'm making it hell for you now, and that you aren't going to stop me from proving it." Tess emphasized every word by putting pressure on the tops of Mitchie's arms, driving her hips closer to Mitchie and whispering maliciously into her ear.

Mitchie gasped at the hot breath on the side of her neck, contrasting to the cool air of the forest.

"Whatever...whatever is going on with you, we can talk, just let me go, and we can-"

"What? Get Brown? Caitlyn? No way Torres" Tess' hand moved to her stomach. "This is just me and you Mitchie."

Mitchie's eyes widened. Her t-shirt rose slowly, she could feel the bark behind her and Tess' hand creeping in front of her. Sharp nails drag across her abs and Mitchie's breathing heavier, Tess' eyes dilate and darken. It's only when Tess' lips are burning against her neck and her belt loosens allowing Tess' cold hand to dive under her boyshorts does she realize.

"Uuuuoh" Tess bites repeatedly on her neck as she makes consistent moans into Tess' body.

"Fuck, Tess"

Then she kisses her. Hard. Only stopping for Tess' smart reply.

"That's what I'm doing, Torres."

Mitchie groans when Tess pulls her jeans further down her tanned thighs exposing her green boyshorts, Tess' hand still inside them. The sight makes Mitchie flush, her body shivering as Tess 'violates' her further. The rhythm between them building. Mitchie can feel her inside. Tess leave bruises and kisses. Scratches and hickeys. Groaning and writhing against the tree trunk.

Mitchie doesn't expect Tess to wear any form of love or affection on her face as she fucks her. Because thats all she's doing. Fucking her. Against a tree. At Camp Rock. But even when Mitchie lets out a strangled cry of pleasure she can read the expression on Tess' face. She's stripped of her shirt quickly when she spots the accomplished look. Tess is admiring her black bra when Mitchie spots the lust. There's a second before Tess reaches for the clasp behind her back when she sees the unmistakeable hunger.

Mitchie's hand beats her there, her head tilted down when Tess throws the girls bra to the side. All to bare and green boxers. Tess runs her hands up and down Mitchie's sides . Leaning close she delivers a tantalizing kiss, sucking on her prey's lower lip like a lollipop. Mitchie shudders from the heat her body is feeling and the cold all around her.

"Just look at you now Mitchie." Tess is still lying her body against hers. Surrounding her, showing her just who is in control.

"I wish you could see just how you look now." Mitchie quivered as Tess' hands cupped her backside abruptly. She felt herself being supported on Tess' hips, the girl's fingers guiding Mitchie's legs around her waist.

"So fucking submissive." Tess giggled taking one of Mitchie's nipples into her mouth rolling it around her teeth. Mitchie seethed at how Tess caused such gratification.

"Such a good girl."

Whatever resolve had been hidden in Mitchie's persona disappeared as once again Tess delved between her legs with more intent than previous. Mitchie felt her face grow hot as she witnessed and received the fruit of Tess' ministrations.

"Tttess...Tess" Mitchie lost the words as the wood pressed hard onto her naked back, and Tess' bare hands pressed hard in herself.

"Such a good girl" Tess groaned growing more affected by Mitchie's thrashing figure.

It ended with a climactic jolt and a lingering kiss.

-----***-----

"So...how was is?"

Mitchie choked on her cupcake.

"Wha-at?!" Caitlyn looked amused at Mitchie. The girl had returned moments ago; Caitlyn could see traces of branches in her hair and dirt on her clothes.

"The treasure hunt? Did you and the bitch find any treasure?"

Mitchie felt her body humming even when she glanced over to the perfectly composed Tess, who threw gloating glances her way.

"In a manner of speaking."

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : First Camp Rock fic XD I really love this pairing **

**so comments?**


End file.
